Glorious Angelus
by Black.Rose.Authoress
Summary: Antonio receives an angelic visitor late at night. A 'not very angelic' angel visitor. Gen!flip AU.


A/N: I have an obsession with angels... This is a sort of companion piece to An Angel Watches, but they're both stand alones. The only real similarity is that there are angels and in this one Lovi's gen!flipped.

* * *

**Glorious Angelus**

Antonio had believed in angels since he was a little boy. They were good and mighty; they watched over you and bravely battled against all the evils in the world. He'd marveled over the stained-glass reproduction of the Annunciation that had graced the little church that he and his mother had attended until she passed away.

When he'd imagined angels, he'd never pictured one sitting in his kitchen and eating all of his tomatoes.

But, there she was… She was very beautiful like how he'd always imagined angels to be, at least. And she was wearing a white robe like the one Francis had worn when he played an angel in a long-ago Christmas production.

He supposed that the tomato thing wasn't all _that _surprising. After all, if _he_ loved tomatoes, then why shouldn't an angel?

Although, if Antonio were honest, he'd have to say that he really wished she wouldn't eat _all _of them. He'd just gone out yesterday and bought a bunch of them for the upcoming week and she'd already eaten five and was now reaching for the sixth.

She hadn't said much since she'd arrived in his bedroom about half an hour ago, waking him out of a sound sleep. At first he'd thought that he was dreaming, because at first there'd been a bright light and sounds almost like trumpets and then everything had just disappeared, leaving a barefoot, white robe-wearing girl standing in the middle of his bedroom.

"Okay, bastard," she'd said. "I'm an angel. See, wings." And a pair of jade wings had immediately erupted from her back and extended across the room. And knocked a lamp over. "Now where's your kitchen, dammit?"

Now, sometimes people liked to call Antonio slow, but they definitely wouldn't have been able to when he practically _leapt_ out of bed to follow the angel that had apparently grown impatient with his human speed and had started walking down the hallway. Knocking things over with her very pretty, but very destructive wings.

"Ah, wait…" She'd spun around at that, knocking over a thankfully-not-breakable statue in the process. "The kitchen's this way." He'd pointed toward the room where he spent much of his time.

She'd immediately pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and then pushed past him to walk into the room. And then she'd immediately flopped into a seat at the table and began munching on the tomatoes that he'd left in a bowl.

Antonio hadn't been sure how to respond so he just poured himself a glass of orange juice, leaned against the counter, and watched as an angel made herself at home. And ate all his tomatoes.

He took a step forward, though, when she reached toward the bowl again. "Ah, Miss Angel…"

She turned and frowned at him, but thankfully pulled her hand away from the bowl. "Yeah, stupid."

"Um, I was just wondering why you're here?" Her wing moved in a definitely annoyed motion and he hurriedly added, "It's very nice to have you here! I was just wondering why. Are you delivering a message?"

"Do I look like fucking Gabriel to you?" Antonio opened his mouth to respond, but she interrupted him. "Don't answer that. No, I'm not here to deliver a message to your stupid ass. I'm here 'cause I'm getting punished."

Antonio blinked a few times. Then, when it seemed like she was about to return to his tomatoes, he hurriedly asked "Why are you being punished?"

"'Cause I smote some asshole I wasn't supposed to smite. But the dick totally deserved it." She grabbed another tomato and took a bite before Antonio could even attempt to stop her. "And now I'm stuck on this stupid planet 'til I finish this stupid mission."

"Mission?" Antonio was now wondering if she'd smite him if he took the rest of the tomatoes away. "What's your mission?"

She turned toward him and gave him a rather terrifying look... "Well, apparently _you're _special and chosen and I've gotta make your 'wildest dream' come true."

Antonio felt very confused. Why would God—he assumed that she'd come from God, at least—send an angel to make _his_ wildest dream come true? Did he even _have _a wild dream? He wondered what counted as a 'wild' dream.

"So we might as well get it over with…" She continued, standing and rubbing her hands on the front of her robe. "And don't you even _think _of trying to get more out of me. One dream, that's it. You try to 'wish for more wishes' and I'll turn you into a porcupine."

"But, wouldn't that get you into more trouble?"

"It'd be worth it. So…" And now she extended her wings again, thankfully not knocking anything over this time. "What is your wish, Mr. Human Idiot?"

Antonio just stared at her.

And thought about it.

And then responded with "I don't know?"

The angel immediately groaned at that, looking very unhappy with his answer. "Of course, of course He'd give me one of _those _humans." Then she fluffed her wings out again and walked toward him until she was standing almost chest-to-chest. She was quite a bit shorter than him and even prettier up close. "Listen, stupid human, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be, so you'd better quick pick a wish so I can make it happen and then get the fuck out of here."

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" She actually looked very confused by that question. Her wings unfluffed a little bit.

Antonio grinned. She was a very cute little angel. "I should know your name, shouldn't I? I can't just call you 'Angel' forever?"

And her wings entirely relaxed at that, folding against her back. She still didn't look entirely happy, but less angry. Which Antonio was going to count as a win for him. "Lovina, but it's not gonna matter because I'm not staying long."

"Okay, Lovina." He grinned and then glanced back toward the hallway leading to his bedroom. "It's very late, though. I need to think about what my dream is, right? And I always do my best thinking with a good night's sleep in me. You can stay in Francis's room! I'm sure he won't mind if you use it; he's probably with a friend for the night!"

She frowned again, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him like he was insane. But then, "Fine, bastard, but first thing tomorrow you're telling me your dream so I can go home. Get it?"

"Of course, Lovi!" And he immediately turned and headed back to his bedroom, less thoughts of 'dreams' going through his head and more of fiery hazel eyes, snappy wings, and wild auburn hair. "Have a good night!"

"What the fuck did you call me!?"

* * *

A/N: I don't really have much to say. I've been writing short stories recently and I like angels, so here's a fic about Lovi being a kind of terrible angel. And Antonio goes with it, because he apparently doesn't have a skeptical bone in his body.

Uhhh, oh! I got my bunny! :D She's a cutie pie. Not the one I mentioned in the last story, since he got an ear infection. This one is white with black ears and black rings around her eyes that make it look like she's wearing a mask. So I named her Bonnie. Bonnie the bunny. Like Bonnie and Clyde, but we only have one because we don't want a billion baby bunnies.

And I'm going to an anime convention called Tora-con at the end of the week, which is exciting. :D


End file.
